Englandbound Reborn
by rapistluver911
Summary: Three friends move to England, where they meet Porky, Belphegor, and Rasiel and fall in love. Follow them along their journey as they burrow deeper into the boys hearts.


EnglandBound Reborn

A 3 gurl story!

CHAPTER 1: Kaitlin

Today I am moving from Damascus a small town in America. I have officially left my friends and family, who I lived near for so long.

"Here I am"…..

I have officially arrived in Onett.

I walked down the street and Savannah ran up to me, yelling hey! Typical. So she had moved here too. Yay. Now I'll know at least one person.

NEXT DAY-

So this is the guy I'm supposed to meet…

His name was Porky. The boy was a fat boy with long blond hair who seemed to always wear a white shirt, sometimes overalls. I was already starting to doubt my life would ever turn out successful.

Here we go…

"Hello!" I said putting my hand out in his eyesight range.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Huh? What?"

He pulled me off the ground by my arms, asking if he could kill me or if I would just kill myself, when…

"Don't kill my bitch!" Savannah said running down the hill. She obviously had a can of root beer today.

"Oh shit….." he said putting me down.

Scary…

Before we got on the bus she yelled at him bitch bitch bitch, slapping him hard.

"Not too bad looking…" I whispered.

"HUH?" he asked, a large "rapist smile" spreading across his face.

"She can't be talking about you! ...Yeah! ... You're too ugly! ... And fat, you'd squash her!" a group of kids said.

"NO HE ISN'T!" I screamed, grabbing his arm.

BIIIIIIG MISTAKE!

He lowered his head and kissed my cheek.

"Sick, Sick, Sick!" savannah said, bitch slapping him.

Then I ran away from the scene and onto the bus...

Damn...

MEETING THE PRINCES-

BITCH!

The call echoed through the air... delivered by Savannah.

What a beautiful place to say that Savannah... right in the middle of the lunch room...

Suddenly a shiver ran down my spine...

"Hello there..."

It was none other then Porky Minch. The boy that kissed me at the bus stop this morning.

"Go away..." I whispered, sincerely hoping he would leave.

"I don't think so!" he said wagging his finger in the air "I still haven't received a kiss back..."

"HELL EVER!" Savannah yelled, slapping him across the face.

I looked for a safe place to sit... that's a good spot...  
>There was a spot open near two handsome boys who looked very similar.<p>

As soon as I sat down Savannah sat next to me.

The boy with shorter hair asked if we were retarded.

"Huh?" Savannah and I said at the exact same time.

"Don't be so harsh on them. They probably don't even know," said the one with long hair. "Besides the spaz is kind of cute."

"Hmmmmm... maybe we can share them." Said the one with short hair said.

"Them?" I said looking absolutely terrified. "That's it. I'm out of here. I'll go sit with Porky, for all I care!"

Little did I know the fat bastard was right behind me...

"Well then. Going to kiss to me?" he asked, pushing his lips to my cheek.

SHIT!

"Sure..." I whispered, and yes, I did kiss the pig!

His eyes widened, I knew he liked it! He hummed a little and everyone looked absolutely horrified.

"AHHHHHHHH!" savannah screamed, she looked as though she could jump out a window.

Well at least I got a boyfriend. Weird, huh?

The day continued as normal, but at the end Porky and I kissed again. I hope tomorrow goes as well as today.

MAYBE...

Chapter 2: Makayla

Well I'm about to get off the plane. I just flew into Onett, England from Damascus; it's a really small town if you think about it. Not very many people know what it is. I think I'm really going to miss my old friends. Well... time to start my new life.

-Next Day-

Well I don't know if I'm early or not but I'm the only one at the bus stop. Right when I reached into my pocket to get my phone I heard a familiar voice.

"There's my other bitch!" said the voice getting closer.

Wow! I almost forgot Savannah was moving to Onett too! Then I heard another voice.

"Savannah I'm your only bitch. Now stop spazzing!" It was Kaitlin! I can't believe I already knew two people!

Then I saw a fat dude coming from behind Kaitlin. I guess this was the dude Savannah showed me before she left. From what I understood this was Savannah's cousin.

He caught up to kaitlin and I saw that he reached over to hold her hand. I can't believe it! She's been here one day, and she's already got a boyfriend.

"Hey Savannah, hey Kaitlin!" I was so exited! "Hey, your Porky right?" I asked the kid holding Kaitlin's hand. I think that's what his name is. I'm not that sure.

"Can I kill her Kaitlin?" he said with an odd grin that looked a little on the rapist side. I was officially horrified. Kaitlin's boyfriend wants to kill me and I just got here!

"No, she's my friend! There will not be any killing here." Kaitlin said to him. That made me feel a lot better.

"Well the,n I won't kill her. Yes, I am Porky nice to meet you! You are?" he asked me with the same creepy smile on his face. Fat bastard.

"Makayla, nice to meet you too." I said looking a little creeped out at the smile. It looked like it would never come off unless you cut off his face. Well... that was awkward.

After what seemed like forever, the bus finally came. When I got on I was a little scared that it would be even worse than in America, but I was wrong it was 10 times better!

I sat in the seat next to Kaitlin and Porky and diagonal to Savannah. Weird how at least that is the same as in Damascus.

All my classes flew by pretty fast before lunch. I had one class with Kaitlin and one with Savannah. Then lunch came and I was kind of relieved because I finally got to relax.

I looked for Savannah and Kaitlin; they were sitting with Porky and two other boys that looked very similar. So I went to sit next to them.

When I sat down, the two boys looked at me with an "are you retarded look" on there faces.

"What did I do?" I asked kind of panicking.

"Don't mind them. They just don't like other people sitting with them." Kaitlin said taking a bite of her pizza. "That's Belphegor," she said pointing to the one with shorter hair, "And that's Rasiel."

Rasiel looked a lot less scary. Until he and Belphegor both smiled in the same rapist way that Porky had at the bus stop this morning. This was freaky! I was starting to think that everyone in England had that freaky rapist smile.

"Rasiel, it's interesting that I don't already want to kill her." Belphegor said smiling some more.

"Why does everyone talk about killing me? I'm a very nice person if you get to know me! First Porky and now you!" I was really starting to think I made a bad decision coming to England.

"At least he doesn't want to kill you. He can be pretty violent, he usually kills anyone he doesn't like." said Rasiel. That made me less freaked. "He probably thinks you're hot or something." That kind of made me blush.

"Yeah right! You're the one that thinks a spaz is cute!'' said Belphegor looking like he was going to kill Rasiel for saying that. Well, if he reacted like that, it was probably true.

Wow! Who knew someone that creepy could seem so cute? HOLY SHIT! Someone likes me, I think! I'm on my way to having a boyfriend, maybe, and a hot one at that! Thank you England.

All my other classes I couldn't concentrate. I had at least two with Belphegor and all I could think of was him. If he's not my boyfriend soon, I'm probably going to fail everything! HA! Sounds like Savannah in America!

Chapter 3: Savannah

"Good morning people of tha universe! And I ike 2 SINGGGGGGGGGG WWWWWWWIIIIITTTTTTHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Yay" – Savannah XD

"Shut up Savannah!" Kaitlin said.

"I do not sing in the shower with me friend uin thanworlld" – Savannah

I slap porkI _ !

porki looks saddd m :'( booo hooo HAHA he SADD! :D mi bodi issza Cage... nick cage in which mi bfff in USA used 2 3 !

OMG I 3 Rasielllll He smexxxxiiiii n he tinkz tht me purtttttyyy!*

-cough cunt" c U Next Tuesday! Savannah Out!

PPPPPPPPPPEEEEEace don't 4get 2 singgggg wit wit meeee not Whitneyyyyy

So Yay im in England! Noww 2 ani1 tht iz reading thiz must act like im talin in a british accent! Ello! Its time 2 winnn!

Idk wat 2 win ... im just playin alongi in 3 2 RUnnnn and I like rummmmmim nawt a pirat :DD Me and Mr. Rasiel r bf an gf SO BAK OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Betches. I drew a pic. Of porki... a lamp! So HE says tht tht its NOT him! YAY RIGHT I am SMART I now WHO im DRAWin! SO FUK OFFF! Sorry 4 yellin at yalll im very mean person... sometimezzzzz!

I will draw a dude wit a mustache!

:{D odd italian

There me happi! I WUV U WALL!sorrry thinking ovr here comez me bf!

Rasiel—HEYY he flips hiz hand like we all do. he'z soo awesome! :D

And the WTF? Kaitlin is makin Outzie wit mi Idiott Cuzzionn

OMG I /mUST stop her from getting thrown in tha fire!

Me—NOOOOO! I push klaitlin and she fall on tha ground BLLLOOODING

Me-AHHHHHHH! OMG!

Kaitlin- sits up and starts chuckling and shows meh a bag of fake blood

I WAS PUNKED! Not skunked! Lol NOW U PPL CAN y they call meh Krazay!1 zipppity dooo dotttt.

ALPHABET SOUPPIE IZ BAD IT TEACHEZ U CUZZ WORZ IN A DIFF/ LANIGUAGE

Peace beches!

Chapter 4: The Boys' Minds?

Part 1- Porky (Pokey)

Today is Wednesday. Guess what... It's not just any day now. I officially have a girlfriend. I shall not tell her about my double life. Why? It would be too much for my dear Kaitlin to bear! The idea of me being taken over by a psychotic alien would be too much for anyone!

The bus stop-

"DARRLLIINNG!" I whined pulling her to my stomach. "I missed you!"

"Oh, Porky, Its only been one day!" she said softly. She pecked me on the cheek as if to say sorry.

We got on the bus and I motioned next to me. She sat down. As soon as she sat, I coiled my arms around her and cooed " I love you..."

She turned her head to me and said, "I love you too." Then kissed my forehead.

Have I yet to mention why I like her? She's so excepting... Did you know I weigh about 200 pounds? Well, I do! My voice is deep and nasally and I have a pig-nose! When I laugh, I snort, and I can only run about 15 seconds before fainting or needing an inhaler. I'm a fat turn off! Well, at least I think.

Another reason to hate me? I'm a fat, piggy!

Any reasons to like? Well, yeah, I guess...

Kaitlin always says I have beautiful aqua blue eyes. S he tends to get lost in them often.

She also says she doesn't mind men who are on the heavy side. She said that on Halloween , or a special occasion she would dress me up as a pig. Hey pig nose! Hello? Catch her joke? Maybe she was serious... O_o... OWEY! *squeal*

*... Sorry I was just slapped by savannah for "defiling her 'bitch'.* Anyways...

Kaitlin loves me because I'm a little clueless and wimpy. However, I always stand up for her.

OMFG! Kaitlin looks so sexy in that top! *hugs her* I love you! *squeals*

One hour later...

I'm such a bad boy. That was probably the best hour of my life. What we just did is so detailed it would melt your mind. I think I better pass the pencil to Rasiel so I can get some more action with Kaitlin. OMFG!

Part 2- Rasiel

*She She She* ~

This is prince/ soon to be king, Rasiel. My idiot brother thinks he's so smart! Wait until I kill his precious Makayla, then who would be on top?

Now let's talk about my life recently... Oh, who am I kidding! I have just found my perfect match! Savannah's her name, being a spaz is he game! Why do I find it so attractive?

I don't know... Maybe I'm crazy. Well, I know she is! I wonder why that rude pig, Porky allows her to beat on him like that.

Perhaps it has something to do with that Kaitlin girl being Savannah's friend. After she's always with Sav and they seem to know the fat-ass somehow. Talk about two-and-a-half-men, or women, for that matter. Anyways...

I believe I will be asking Sav out at the Christmas party Friday. I hope she comes. Not cum, come! I hope she can't cum...

*silence*

I believe Savannah would be saying something about gay babies at a moment like this, but whatever.

After school

Ah, I had the most marvelous day! I started and ended the day with Sav. That girl can take all the misery of being alive away. I must protect her with my life!

There is someone always getting in the way though. May it be Megan or Angel, girls are always after me! It really cuts down on my time with my precious Sav! I must find a way past this block in life! Perhaps if I kill anyone who gets into my love life, besides Savannah...

No, I'm not evil! I'm a good person. Good people don't kill! Except Sav, but... That doesn't mean I can! I'm gonna' be ruler someday! What would I do, kill everyone?

At least I know I'm kinder than Bel, then. And more intelligent, and tall, and cute, possibly sexy... I'm amazing! * flips hand* Damn, Kaitlin for putting that hand flip thing in my head! Oh, well...

SFX: *Ding, Dong!*

' Who the hell?"

Omg Savannah's at my door!

*screams like a fan girl* Should I take off my shirt and act sexy? Nah, I know! I'll put a shirt that shows off my chest! That'll make her fall for me!

"Hello, I'm Lindsey Lo- WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Savannah!

Bitchslaps Rasiel and runs away*

I think I'll pass the pencil to Belphegor to avoid embarrassment!

*runs off to be emo with Bel's knives.*

Part 3- Belphegor

~U shi shi shi~

Hello, stupid unworthy peasants! It's prince-the-ripper- aka Belphegor. Call me Bel if you want, but only Kaitlin can call me Hitler. No, I don't have a Hitler- stach, maybe that's a bugger. Well, I don't care! Anyways...

All hail the prince, or whatever! Just get me some grapes and make that Makayla girl like me! She's the only girl in school who doesn't! Kaitlin even said so! But, now to get her...

I'm the prince get me the answers dammit! I'll kill you if you don't! Retards...

HOW DID KAITLIN GET STUCK WITH PORKY?

I've been asking that for two weeks now! Its getting annoying...

Sorry! The prince needs time to rest!

KAITLIN'S TURN!

WELL? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

OFFICIAL STORY!

Kaitlin:

I walked to the bus stop this morning, and the first thing I saw was Porky with open arms. He embraced me with a hug and turned to check if Savannah had seen it. He knew she would have hit him hard.

Belphegor:

I saw Porky hugging Kaitlin and it was hard for me to hold back my anger...she pays way too much attention to him! I'm HITLER! She should act like a good loyal subject and pay more attention to me! :D

Rasiel:

Porky is so revolting. So, why does she like him? Maybe it's the fact that she pities him because nobody likes him. Then again if he was nicer more people would like him.

Porky:

What a sweet girl. I'm keeping this one for a long time. SEXY! XD - porki

WE WILL ADD MORE! BE PATIENT, TERDS!


End file.
